1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable massage device, specially to a portable massage device which a person can select rolling massage or finger pressing and kneading massage, and can do said two kind of massage in the same kind.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since olden times, many kinds of massage devices have been provided to massage the human body, in special, a portable massage device has been widely practiced for easy portable use, low cost and good massage effect.
For example, a portable massage apparatus, which has a rotatable rolling massage member to touch and rub human body, provides a rolling massage, and which has a pair of eccentric members oppositely in the center part to provide kneading massage to human body, can provide a good massage effect to stimulate blood circulation for relieving fatigue of a patient, so that it has been liked by the patients.
However, the above-identified portable massage apparatus can provide rolling massage, or monotonous kneading massage, but can't provide a gripping and kneading massage which has a finger pressing massage effect to a patient.
These problems relates to the construction of the portable massage device, which has a member that can repeat the gripping and separating motion like human fingers, including a more complex construction that the construction for providing kneading massage and the construction for providing rolling massage. The problems also relate to the cost and difficulty for development of the gripping and kneading mechanism which provides the complex motion incorporated into a low cost portable massage. Thus, this mechanism has not been developed.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a portable massage device designed so as to bring the effects of finger pressing and kneading like a person by a gripping member for kneading to repeat gripping and separate motion in a twinkling intermitting motion.
And it is a further object of the present invention to provide a portable massage device designed so as to bring effects of finger pressing and kneading like a person by a kneading member for gripping to repeat the gripping and separating motion in a twinkling motion, and these massage effects can be provided to all range of using possibly on the body of the portable massage device at the same condition.